Expect the Unexpected
by jennifier potter
Summary: How does Bella deal when something happens to Jake? Will Edward help?What happens when Jake dies? Or does he? the rating may change later depending on what you think. normal pairing.
1. The unexpected

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT own Twilight or its characters in any way shape or form!!**

**this is my first fan fic that i have developed a lot of before posting!! let me know what you think(REVIEWS) and if i should make a lemon!! i have just gotten an awesome beta and we are doing some backtracking. here is the new and improved chapter.**

**A shout out to my beta sylamesio123 (check out her stories!! really good!!)**

**Jennifier**

* * *

I awoke knowing that something was out of the ordinary. Having gone to sleep in my own bed, the process of waking in his room threw me off. I didn't mind, I never minded, I only wish I had known. At first, I thought I was still in a dream, but soon the beloved, booming laugh of Emmett filled the room.

The first question to come to my mind was where was Edward? Why was I in his room? Before I could form the words, Edward barged into the room with a disturbed look on his face. Emmett's laugh died as soon as he saw Edwards face. He left the room quietly. It seemed so empty without he energetic loving self breaking the awkward silence.

I had never seen his face so pained; only the worst could have happened. My worst, though, wasn't _his_ worst. I began to what it was: the Volturi? My dad? Our wedding? The last one hit harder than I thought it would. Who knew that I had gotten so attached to idea of being able to say to Mike Newton, "Remember, Mike, I'm married to Edward Cullen." The thought satisfied me in a way, as it would any girl. As I started to formulate ideas, Edward opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella, Jake has been hurt, last night… I tried… I brought you here… wanted you safe. Bella, we need to go, he wants to see you!" Edward choked out; I had never seen him so upset before. I felt as if my heart was being ripped just from the sound of his voice. It sounded so horrid and worried, like the world was falling in.

I started to feel faint and the world started to spin. Jake? Hurt? But how? What was happening? As I contemplated the answers to these questions, the black started to fill my vision.

I awoke in his arms and started to cry. I could not stop the flow of tears as they sprung to my eyes. Edward held me until I could calm down enough to say a single word, "leave". Edward seemed to understand what I meant because he picked me up and took me to his car.

We arrived at my house three minutes later, due to the fact that Edward drives like a maniac, and this one time I was glad for his haste. Then, as we got closer, I knew something was about to change my life.

As we approached my house, I could tell that something was wrong. My dad and all the town's police were at the house. It was only the second time that I had been around vampires and werewolves acting civilly around each other. Only the second time that everything could be put aside to help each other.

"Edward, Bella! Come over here!" cried Sam, "He is awake now, but is complaining about a fire." We rushed over to Sam and Jake, but as we approached, I realized that nothing could have prepared me for the scene in front of my eyes. Jake lay on the ground, blood pooling around him. Carlisle was by his side stopping the blood. Jake cried out about the fire and that is when I noticed the wound that Carlisle was tending to. I didn't know what to do but I knelt quickly by Jake and attempted to comfort him. All while Edward and Carlisle were, no doubt, explaining the wound and present dilemma.

Edward took Sam and Billy aside and talked to them, but I could not make out the conversation. I figured that he was telling them about the venom that was quickly spreading. I then turned my attention back to Jacob. After what seemed like ages, Jake became silent. At the sudden change, Carlisle moved me out of the way and began taking Jacob's pulse.

"Billy," Carlisle's calm voice sounded, "we lost him." At once, I broke down in tears.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THES ARE LIKE AIR TO ME!! HOPE YOU LIKED!!**

**i do like jake up to an extent and it will be a little bit before you find out about what happened. **


	2. Cold Embrace

**This version has been edited by my beta sylamesio123**

**HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER!! IT IS REALLY SHORT CUZ I HAVE FINALS THIS WEEK!!**

**JENN: SHUT UP!! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT YOU!!**

**NEMA31: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!! IS SAYS HI!! BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER!! (POTTER PUPPET PALS OWNS THIS)(I BOW TO YOU NEIL) POKE, POKE, POKE I LIKE THREES!!**

**JENN: GO AWAY!! LOVE YA!! I OWN NOTHING!! I BOW TO THE ALMIGHTY MEYER!!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I lay in Edward's cold embrace thinking about Jake. I had only stopped crying an hour ago and could not fall asleep. Even Edward's lullaby did nothing for me. I could find no comfort, and continued to stare blankly at the wall, attempting to think of nothing.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "it was not your fault; you did all you could. At least he got to see you again." As Edward continued to reassure me, I felt even worse about the whole incident.

"Of course it was my fault," I cried, "I should have forgiven him—should have explained everything to him." Edward pulled me closer to him and started to hum my lullaby again.

Edward turned me to face him and grasped my face in his hands. He looked at me with all the love he seemed capable of and kissed my forehead, followed by my nose and then, very softly, my lips. I started to melt and quickly fell asleep, as always.

**EPOV**

I know that I am unable to sleep, but even if I could, sleep would have been impossible. Bella lay crying in my arms and held her in my iron grip. Although Black meant nothing to me, I still felt bad because he was everything to Bella and was there for her when I was not. I hummed Bella the lullaby, but even that didn't help.

"Bella," I whispered, "it was not your fault; you did all you could. At least he got to see you again." I tried to make her under stand the situation but she seemed more distant afterwards.

"Of course it was my fault," she cried, "I should have forgiven him; should have explained everything to him." The only thing I could do was pull her closer.

Bella still stared blankly at the wall so I turned her until she faced me. I was desperate to she her that I cared and only one thing came to mind. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her forehead and nose. When I reached her lips, I gave the most gentle, soft kiss I could muster and tightened my embrace. Within minutes, she was asleep and I was left alone to think.

**SORRY THIS WAS SHORT! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO ADD WITHOUT SCREWING UP MY NEXT CHAPTER. I HAVE FINALS THIS WEEK SO I WILL MOST LIKELY ADD ONLY ONE OTHER CHAPTER. (I NEED TO FINISH WRITING IT FIRST!)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! THIS IS MY FORM OF OXYGEN!!**

**P.S. ALIA ZIAEN DON'T KILL ME!! I TOLD YOU I AM A BETTER EDITOR THAN WRITER!!**


	3. STUPID EVIL AN

**YOU WILL ALL HATE ME FOR THIS BUT I AMTYPING AS FAST AS MY HANDS WILL ALLOW FOR!! I AM TRYING TO TYPE ALL 1104 WORDS OF CHAPTER 3 AND LET ME TELL YOU... I'M REALLY SLOW RIGHT NOW!! I'M GONNA TRY TO POST THE CHAPTER TONIGHT AND HURRY REALLY FAST TO WRITE AND TYPE CH 4. SORRY ONE AGAIN FOR THE INCONVIENCE!! **

**_THIS WILL BE DELETED ONCE I ADD THE NEW CHAPTER_**

**JENNIFIER POTTER ;-)**


	4. Gone Missing

**This is an edited verson thanks to my beta sylamesio123  
**

**Sorry that took so long!! I had work this morning and was gone half the day!! So much for posting last night! Thanks for sticking with me this is my longest chapter and I do mean what I say about being a better editor than writer!! Just hold on it will get better! If you want a lemon check out my profile, I am posting a poll!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Jennifier**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I woke up to the bright sun shining into the room, Edward was not there. When I tried to remember, last night had been a blur. Getting up I went over to the window and saw Billy and Sam at the door. All the events flooded back into my consciousness. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote Edward a note.

_**Edward,**_

_**I need to go away for a while. Don't worry about me. I will be back soon. I need time to think. Everything happened so fast. Don't look for me. I will get a hold of you. I won't answer if you call. I won't go far. You would know if you thought about it. I love you!**_

_**Bella **_

I ran down the stairs and into the garage and grabbed the keys to the new car Edward bought me.** (A/N I have been developing this chapter for a month now and had no clue about the new car. Isn't that funny?! But for me the truck still works!)** I wanted the comfort of my truck but didn't want to draw attention to my leaving the house.

I got out on the road and drove out of town. I passed my house to see that I was not dreaming, but when I saw the silver Volvo, I sped up. I headed out on the highway.

**EPOV**

I hadn't wanted to get up but I needed to move around; Bella was making me restless. I decided to play for a while and then come back. I only wished that I didn't need to leave the bedroom. Next time, I have to buy a keyboard for my room.

With that thought in mind, I walked downstairs to the piano and started to play.

I went through every song I know ending with the lullaby. I played the lullaby at a slower speed, not wanting it to end. Just as dawn was breaking, **(A/N get it?)** there was a knock on the door. I quickly answered it, only to realize that it was Billy and Sam. "Hold on," I said between my teeth, "you need to talk to Carlisle."

"Why?" Sam spoke acidly, "You should know too!"

"Firstly, it's not my place," I spit out, "And secondly, I don't want to know. At least not right now." I quickly turned around to get my dad, only to see Emmett and Rose directly behind me.

"Get dad!" I directed at Emmett, "I'm leaving." And with that, I stalked out the back of the house.

As I reached the outdoors, I started to run. I didn't know where to go, I just ran. I needed to get away form their voices, not even my siblings were blocking me out. I realized that I was nearing the treaty line so I turned and headed the other direction.

I passed Bella's house and noticed my car was still there. I remembered the events of last night and quickly repressed them. I couldn't think about that now! I do remember though, that Bella refused to let go of me and having everyone's thoughts in my head was a bit overwhelming and Carlisle drove us home.

I reached the meadow, lay down and shut my eyes only to open them seconds later. Idiot! You just left Bella alone! Again! Get over it and be there for her!

I jumped to my feet and ran back home and up to our room. I slowed to a walk as I neared the door, turned the knob and walked in.

I frantically looked around the room but she wasn't there. I walked over to the bed where I sat down, placing my head in my hands.

I looked up and noticed the pixie I called a sister standing in the doorway. Once she made eye contact with me, she started to giggle at me.

"Its all going to be fine, just go find her," she poked at me.

"What do you mean?" I had no clue what she was on about.

"She left you a note stupid!" With that, I looked over towards the stereo and saw a piece of paper propped up. I inwardly hit myself for being stupid enough to not to have noticed when I came in earlier.

"Alice, why would she leave?" I questioned, "Did I do something wrong?" I wanted to be angry but I was too dumbfounded to hold any emotion.

"Edward," Alice spoke barley above a whisper, "just go find her. You'll both be happy when you do!" she then disappeared form the room but not before winking at me. As I got up to leave, Carlisle walked into the room.

"What happened earlier?" Carlisle seemed furious despite his calm appearance. Breaking his façade he continued on, "What has gotten into you?" He stepped in front of me as I got up to go to the door.

"I need to find Bella! Move!" I was getting very angry and I just wanted to find her.

"I won't move until you explain your actions! Why did you say that you didn't know?" he was yelling now, "I can't believe that you would act like this."

"I didn't say I 'didn't know', I said I 'didn't want to know'! Now will you please move?" I was trying to calm myself down as I spit out the please. I was slightly upset that Carlisle was mad at me, but I was thoroughly pissed about not being able to leave my room to search for Bella. I was calmer now so I continued, "I had to leave. There were too many thoughts; they were too strong. I was having so much trouble blocking them out that I needed to leave until they calmed down or I could control it."

"I'm sorry Edward," his tone became loving again, "do you want to know now? So you can tell Bella?"

"NO!" I spoke a little too loudly, a little too soon, "tell me right before _we_ tell her!" I put an emphasis on the we; I didn't want to tell her alone.

"Well, go find her…and Edward, sorry making you wait longer…now go get her!" and with those parting words, I left.

I walked out of the house and headed towards Bella's house, I had no clue where to look.

Once I reached the house, I knew she wasn't there. I couldn't smell her anywhere and Charlie said he hadn't seen her since before the "whole ordeal", as he put it. And let me tell you, that was putting it lightly.

As I sat in her mess of a room, I thought of all the places she might have gone. She didn't get out much, except when with the family, and she wouldn't have gone to work so that left La Push and …

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! YUO KNOW YOU WANT TO!! I'M FEELING SLIGHTLY UNLOVED!! CHECK OUT THE POLL ABOUT THE LEMON!! **

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO I NEED FEEDBACK TO SEE HOW TO GET BETTER!!**


	5. ANOTHER STUPID, YET IMPORTANT AN

**YOU WILL ALL HATE ME FOR THIS BUT I AM HAVING A REALLY BAD WRITERS BLOCK RIGHT NOW AND AM TRYING TO GET PAST IT. IN THE MEAN TIME, I AM STARTING A NEW STORY CALLED LADY IN RED. IT IS BASICALLY TWILIGHT STUCK IN THE LATE 1700's ALTHOUGH I HAVEN'T DECIDED IF THEY ARE VAMPIRES YET.FOR TWO EXAMS FOR MY COLLEGE CLASSES I'M TAKING THIS SUMMER.(EARLY START COLLEGE IS KICKING MY ASS RIGHT NOW!) STICK WITH ME AND UPDATES WILL COME SOON. I'M SORRY THAT THIS IS MY 3RD AN FOR THIS ONE STORY! I AM A REALLY BAD AUTHOR RIGHT NOW AND I BEG FOR EVERYONES FORGIVENESS! I AM ALSO TRYING TO EDIT MY FRIENDS(ALIA AND BLOGONA) STORY AS WELL AS TYPE IT FOR THEM. I HAVE A LOT ON MY PLATE AND I ASK FOR PATIENCE AS WELL. SORRY ONE AGAIN! **

**JORDAN KAPP ;)**

P.S. I AM USINS MY REAL NAME BECAUE I REALLY MEAN IT!! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!

P.P.S CHECK OUT sylamesio123'S STORIES AND HER CONTEST!! I AM A JUDGE!


	6. YOU MUST READ!

**Author's Note!**

**Mostly everything is copied from Nollie Marie's author note (sorry! I didn't know how else to say what you already said.) the first paragraph is mine.**

Many of you already are aware of the loss of an amazing author on and I could not believe that there are people so hateful to write horrible things about such a beloved person. I hope that we may all join together to stop this person from further slandering the name of our beloved author, Daddy's Little Cannibal. i literally cried when i read the review of this person and i was so livid that i could not move.

All I ask of you is that you please write to reportabuse at fanfiction dot com and ask for this person's account and all related reviews to be deleted. You have to send it from your email program. It's not within fanfiction. On fanfiction, you can report abuse on the actual reviews by clicking on the orange triangle in the top right-hand corner of the review.

This is not something any fanfiction writer or reader should be subjected to. We are in mourning for a fellow FF writer/reader and no one should be allowed to post something this hurtful and disgusting.

(change all the "dot" listed below to a period to reach the address in your search bar)

_Review posted by __**Don't Flip My Bitch Switch ID # **__1932508 http:// www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1932508/Dont_Flip_My_Bitch_Switch_

_Rejoyce! The wicked bitch is dead._

_How rich! Oh the Irony hahahaha. All those flames about how she should just drop dead and it actually happens. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I can honestly say that May 08, 2009 is the best day of my life. The day this mediocre shit that Stephanie Bell has been posting for years has finally COME TO AN END. Everyone says the best moment of the girls' life is her prom, or her wedding, or her first crib midget. But I STRONGLY disagree. The best moment of THIS girl's life was the moment STEPHANIE BELL WAS HIT BY THAT DRUNK DRIVER AND DIED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKTACULAR IDEAS BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!_

_P.S. Keep the responses coming. I LOVE THEM_

Please send an email to **reportabuse at fanfiction dot com** and ask for this account and these horrible reviews to be deleted. Even if you don't know Bronze or DLC, please do it anyway. Please think of how her family will feel when they see these horrible messages. They knew their daughter wrote FF and loved to write on this site. They will see it. Think if this was your family or your friend.


End file.
